


Autumn Gaming

by cryghi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Fluff, M/M, Nintendogs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryghi/pseuds/cryghi
Summary: Matsukawa enjoys many things about autumn. The leaves, pumpkins, weather, sweaters, and his walks. He didn't think his normal stroll through the park would turn into him being the temporary father of three Nintendogs and meeting a cute pink haired boy. 
 
He isn't complaining though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't expect a lot this is silly af and was a prompt I found long ago

Fall had always been Matsukawa's favorite season. Leaves changing, pumpkins everywhere, the cool weather, and sweaters galore. He'd take as much in as he could before the mini ice age known as winter came uninvited. On the best autumn evenings, he'd take a stroll through the local park, the crunching of leaves under his converse being the only sound that he made. The sounds that occasionally accompanied the leaves were the occasional passerby and small gusts of wind; the walks were pretty peaceful. Until-

_Bark._

Yes, on occasion someone would be taking their little dog buddy on a walk too but with no dogs in sight, Mattsun decided he was imagining things and carried on.

_Bark, bark!_

Stopping in his tracks, he realized that time he had indeed heard barking. Faint barking that seemed to be far but yet right in front of him at the same time, as if on a video. However, he supposed this could be one of those movie scenes where he finds a stray pupper alone, and takes it in. Matsukawa wasn't ready to be a father, he had only just begun college, so he hoped this was not said movie scene.

With one more glance around the park, he got down to possible puppy level, and scoped the place out. The sun was still up, but was indeed setting within the hour. He didn't know the first thing about taking care of an animal, he had only had a goldfish which died a week after he had got it. He could perhaps just ring up a friend to take care of the little guy, not wanting to risk having to endure another pet passing.

_Think, Matsukawa. If you were a dog, where would you hide?_ He supposed he'd still like the weather if he was a little pup, so he'd be trotting around rather than be in hiding. Then again, he would stop and take a rest if he had been walking about all day. There's always the possibility of not having water-

This is not the time for all the possibilities. He had to find this barking thing before sundown or he'd have to definitely take the possible dog in for the night. With a sigh, Mattsun sat back against his heels. Dogs respond to sound. They go to whatever sound intrigues them. He took this idea and (metaphorically) ran with it.

"Here, puppy." He had said cautiously yet loud enough for a dog nearby to hear, not wanting to look weird to any possible onlookers. When he had heard a sound similar to the bark, he had whipped his head towards the sound. 

"Alrighty, doggo...thing. Where are ya."

_This is abolutely normal,_ Matsukawa thought to himself. _If someone hears a weird bark, they will definitely be on their hands and knees and crawl towards the sound. It's the same concept with those people in horror movies who head towards the noises and get killed._ Makes perfect sense if you ask him.

A dog, was what he expected to find. And a dog he indeed did find. Three dogs to be exact. Three electronic dogs. On a bright ass pink DS, chillin' on a park bench, hidden just out of sight. The strange barks were from a Nintendogs game. _Thank the gods I didn't have to become a father to real dogs,_ he thought. Instead, he would be a (temporary) father to three electronic dogs inside of a game console resting on a bench. Why not?

For the next couple of hours, Matsukawa had discovered the dog's names, types, and personalities, as well as how to take care of them. Except he had not known hours had gone by, he hadn't even noticed the sun set long ago, because he was too engrossed in getting the chihuahua, named Polo, to play nice with the boxer named Marco. He had also not known his role as temporary father to these doggos would take him far away from reality, so when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he may or may not have let out a shriek that could rival opera singers, and jumped up from the bench, clutching the DS as if it was his lifeline.

He spun around to find a rather attractive male looking relieved and somewhat confused under the lamp post, eyeing him up to his undercut and bright green plugs, down to his ratty converse and skinny jeans. He did the same to the angel that had slightly (really) spooked him, not being in the right mind to worry about his homeless look going on.

Bright ass pink hair, which looked familiar but he was too focused on the beauty before him. A light jacket and khakis never looked so good on anyone before, in his opinion, same with the hair color. A slight smirk grew on the stranger's lips just as he had nodded towards the DS in his hand, taking him from his small train of thought.

"I see you've been taking care of my dogs for me."

It took him a second, but once the words registered as more than just a deep enticing voice, Mattsun's eyes widened at the stranger, before looking at the DS, realizing the shade of pink matched a certain someone's hair. 

"Oh shit. Yeah. I heard barking and thought it was. Y'know. An actual dog. But found this. And you know the rest of the story." Matsukawa murmured sheepishly, holding out the DS towards the beauty standing on the other side of the bench. Once the exchange had ended, he had cleared his throat and motioned behind him with his thumb.

"Well," he backed up a bit. "I'd better go now that my role as temporary father of electronic dogs has been lifted."

"Wait." 

Confused, Matsukawa looked up at the male. He had dug into his backpack that went unnoticed before, scribbled something down with a pencil he swore had a frog eraser on the end of it, and held out a small scrap of paper for him to take.

"I gotta head home now. See ya!" The boy called out, hurrying in the other direction after checking the time. Filled with a little disappointment from not having any more dog or a cute person's company, he decided to look at the paper after said cute person was out of sight.

"in case you want to babysit my children again -hanamaki"

Under the note was definitely a phone number, without a doubt belonging to he who is named Hanamaki. 

Upon realization that he had just spent hours with digital dogs AND got a cute person's phone number, Matsukawa let a small smile appear on his face as he began to head back to his dorms, feeling different about the color pink.

Autumn was his favorite season. Leaves, pumpkins, jackets, Nintendogs, and interesting encounters with cute boys named Hanamaki.

**Author's Note:**

> if you (somehow) enjoyed this little story, please check out my other stories which are also Matsuhana!
> 
> you can also check out my tumblr at cryghi.tumblr.com or peek at my twitter which is dat_boikawa
> 
> disclaimer: both aren't that great but it's just a suggestion~
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
